Tabby Rapper Cat
Tabby Rapper Cat is a discontinued animatronic at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He was a rapper in the band for five short years (1977-1981) before he was shut down. At night, he sneaks up from the basement to kill the player. Tabby Rapper Cat belongs to a random contributor here at the wiki who would like to be known as Tabby Von Paw. Appearance Tabby Rapper Cat is a thin cat animatronic. He has brown coating with a paler muzzle and hands, and a fluffy white chest. The endoskeleton parts of his neck, arms and legs are not covered much to display his slender look. He has a fluffy, bushy, striped tail that can sway back and forth. He wears a necklace made of plastic violet pearls and a plastic amethyst. He carries a microphone wherever he goes. Locations Tabby Rapper Cat is stored in the basement, along with many other animatronics hidden secretly and sinisterly. He will first appear as a standing figure slumping over, his face looking down at the ground. The basement can be activated through completing the "Valued Employee" difficulty of story mode. It is the third and final floor that is unlocked, Upon watching him for five seconds, the camera will go static and revert back to normal, this time Tabby looks up, eyeless with tiny white pupils. Afterwards he will leave the dim area, and be seen on the stairs, still staring into the camera but with his normal eyes. After this, he'll approach the office from the east side. He proceeds to try to attack you as other common animatronics would, except his kill-screen is unique which will be explained in a while. He starts to climb onto the show stage from the basement behind it, pushing away or tipping over any animatronics who are still up there. If he is in there while the player is looking on another camera, he/she will hear things crashing. From the show stage, he continues his path. He will start to speak and sing from here on out. Tabby skips the dining area. Instead, he moves to the restroom. Like Freddy however, he hides in the darkness. He is barely visible, and his eyes arentt even seen as well. If he has passed into the kitchen, screeching will be heard. The static screen on the kitchen cam will become even more distorted. Rarely, when this happens, the kitchen cam enables for a split second. If it does, Tabby is seen screaming at the camera with tiny white pupils. He is now in the East Hall, already so close. But he will skip the hall corner, so if you see him here, shut the door immediately. If he manages to get inside the office, he will not appear through the blind spot. Instead, he will pop up from behind you as a jumpscare. One of his eyes fall out and reveal his endoskeleton eye. It results in a game over. the game over screen is unique. It shows Tabby sitting next to Mike's dead body. It's signed in the bottom corner, "Your very best friend, Tabby the Rapper Cat."